El día de mañana
by Naghi-tan
Summary: La pasividad no era su fuerte más si el de ese chico, le sorprendió verlo tan repuesto, a veces se olvidaba que era un chico.


**Título: **El día de mañana.

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes/Parejas: **Jean/Armin

**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin

**Advertencias: **Para los que no van conforme el manga absténgase de leer, NO hay lemon, así que si buscas eso, siento decepcionarte.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga de **Shingeki no Kyojin **no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka** Isayama Hajime** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **La pasividad no era su fuerte más si el de ese chico, le sorprendió verlo tan repuesto, a veces se olvidaba que era un chico.

**Número de palabras: **724

**Prompt: **2

**Grupo: **snk_esp

**Capitulo Único **

Ese estaba siendo estresante, más no pesado, en peores situaciones se habían encontrado y si él ya se había enfrentado con titanes, esos tipos que los tenían secuestrados serían poca cosa. Vio delante de él como Armin era manoseado por ese asqueroso tipo, al parecer creía que era verdaderamente Historia y no un chico disfrazado de ella, pues sí, hasta el mismo se confundiría si no hubiese visto como arreglaban a su compañero.

Apartó su vista de aquella escena, eso lo estaba poniendo a tono y lo último que quería era que le tachasen de fetichista, solo esperaba que el plan saliese como lo planeado.

.

.

.

Si bien todo resultó de maravilla, a Jean no le cabía en la cabeza el que Armin estuviese en total calma, si horas atrás prácticamente iba a ser violado, negó con la cabeza, a veces se le olvidaba que Armin era un hombre y que al serlo era valiente muy a su manera, quizás por eso se interesó por él, porque se veía demasiado vulnerable pero no lo era, porque su inteligencia ara inmensurable y eso ayudaba demasiado para la supervivencia.

Admitía que se había sorprendido por la propuesta de manipular a las masas, y que había entendido en seguida que solo había sido un desliz de Armin al decir aquello, pero ya quería verlo intentar hacerlo, le ponía ansioso el solo imaginar que tan bueno sería al llevar a cabo ese plan.

Es que las grandes cabezas debían de tener algo oculto, y Armin al parecer no era la excepción, si Hanji tenía un extraño amor —que rayaba a la obsesión— por los titanes, ¿Por qué no dejar que Armin se desenvolviera y liberara su creatividad? Porque si le oprimían se volvería como el Comandante Erwin, mandando a medio mundo a ser comida de Titán.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, dio la vuelta y vio que ahí estaba la persona que había invadido sus pensamientos por esos últimos minutos.

—Jean, hay que entrar a cenar—le dijo con cara avergonzada—, mañana será un largo día.

Armin se dio cuenta que Jean no le prestaba atención que le veía sin verle, como si se hubiera sumergido en sus pensamientos, reconocía esa mirada, eso mismo hacia cuando tenía que analizar las cosas, cuando algo que parecía irrelevante salía a flote. Tragó saliva, quizás y estaba pensando en lo que había dicho anteriormente, ¡es que la emoción le había ganado! ¿No podía delirar un poco?

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, ya se había disculpado con Mikasa y Eren, poco le importaba que siguiesen pensando que tenía un serio problema, eso le enseñaba a no dejarse llevar por el momento.

—El día de mañana—la voz de Jean lo detuvo—, creo que serás un grandioso líder en un futuro Armin, pero…

—¿Pero?—el rubio le miró expectante.

—Agradecería—Jean se rascó la cabeza—, que no nos usaras como carne de cañón.

Armin arqueó la ceja derecha, negando poco después, le entendía.

—No te preocupes Jean—le sonrió—, cuando necesite carne para los titanes, usaré a los aldeanos, no a mis amigos.

Jean le vio irse, ladeó la cabeza un poco, Armin le gustaba, de eso no cabía duda.

.

.

.

A campo abierto y con solo un poco de comida que duraría un par de días —si lo racionaban bien— Jean miraba el atardecer, no había pasado más de diez años y lo que había vaticinado sucedió, Armin se había vuelto el estratega de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no los había mandado a engordar a los Titanes, al contrario, la presa era el Rey.

Armin se colocó a lado de Jean.

—¿A un crees que los mande con los Titanes?

El castaño frunció el ceño, mirando al rubio, la cicatriz que surcaba en la mitad del rostro del chico le hizo chistar molesto.

—Lo que el Comandante Erwin dejó a medias, lo estás retomando—tronó los huesos de su cuello—no, los Titanes no son la causa de nuestra extinción…

—Somos nosotros mismos—completó el rubio—, con nosotros dos basta para derrotar al Rey.

Un panorama nada alentador, pensó Jean, si triunfaban con la misión La Legión entraría a derribar las murallas, pero si no, sucedería lo mismo que años atrás.

—Contamos contigo Armin.

Y la misión daba inicio.


End file.
